Never Say I love You
by A Little Chaos
Summary: Usagi is now 18 and has been having strange dreams about four people calling her for help ever since Mamoru has left to Harvard in America. She then finds a book called Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho. And also finding undiscovered secrets to her past.
1. How it all came to be

**Byakko no Sousei**  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
A simple nod. "Yes... It's the only way."  
  
"Very well... Hand it over."  
  
A red feather, a blue scale, a green fragment of shell and a white tuft of fur were handed over. The woman took the items and closed her eyes in concentration. A golden flow appeared and in a flash the four items merged into a shining crystal.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What she will guard you with."  
  
"She?"  
  
"The crystal shall be called the Ginzuishou. With its creation you have created a world outside this one. Not only a world but a race that will protect you unknowingly."  
  
"And this race is called?"  
  
"Lunarians."  
  
**  
  
"You are the one..."  
  
"We need you..."  
  
"Take your place..."  
  
"Save us."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Suzaku."  
  
"Seiryuu."  
  
"Byako."  
  
"Genbu."  
  
"What can I do? How can I help?"  
  
"Come to us... Use the Ginzuishou and open our world. The time has come, Lunarian."  



	2. Looking for Hair pins?

Usagi sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock on her dresser. It was at least 1 more hour till she had to go to work. Usagi wasn now a nurse at the Tokyo hospital. She decided to get up and take a shower for another new day. Unknown to her, she would never reach the hospital.  
  
Time had flown by as she took a shower. Right now she was delibritly trying to find somemore hair pins.  
  
ÒDang it! Where the heck are they?!Ó   
  
She searched top to bottom till she reacher her dresser. While shuffling through some papers, her hand came in contact with a book. Tracing her finger across the cover she marveld at its beauty. Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, The Universe of The Four Gods.  
  
ÒHow did this get here? Must be some library book I never returned,Ó she said to her self. She sat down on her bed forgetting the hair pins she was once searching for. Opening to the first page she read the first lines,  
  
"Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door of another world. This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Byakko. She obtained omnipotent power, and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will recieve this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become truth and being."   
  
Usagi thought who ever wrote this story was crazy. She turned the page and decided to read more. But before she even got to read the next line a bright light enveloped her and she was sucked into the mysterous book. The only thing that was left behind was one hair pin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! I know its short but I juz luv to leave u gurls hangin........hehehe..........every one thank Sailor Ronin Usa-chan for writing the pro for me! sorry it took so long but iÕm busy and my dad yelling at me to go do something besides type on the puter. well R&R plz! ^_^v 


	3. Uguisi

Sahitei sighed softly. How long had it been since he had went for a walk in the gardens. He looked at his advisors who were now telling him on how many beautiful women they had gathered and now were in his harmen.  
  
ÒHis magesty is now 18. It is time for you to find a wife sire.Ó one of his advisors insisted. That was the practily the millionth time they had said that. DidnÕt they know beauty wasnÕt all he was looking for in a wife?  
  
The first love of his life was already taken. She only saw him as an older brother, while she had been the girl of his dreams. But did he really love her? He had been told the Suzaku no Miko would come and save his country. Ever since then he had wonderd if she would deliver him from this loniness. This sorrow. This solitude.  
  
ÒPardon me for my rudeness, but I need some time to think it over.Ó Excusing himself from his abrupt speach, his advisors bowed and left. Standing up, he left to go get some fresh air.   
  
While walking to the gardens he had heard faint sounds of a sad melody. He followed it hearing it come from the gardens. With each step it bacame louder and sadder. Finally, reaching to where the music was at its peak he took in the sight before him.  
  
Among these trees lived a bird, which sang so deliciously. Saihitei sat on a bench near by and listened. He sat there long enough to hear the tiny bird finnish her sorrowful song. It was almost as if she were sing the words of his pain for him.  
  
Opening his eyes he found the bird hovering in the air in front of him. He lifted his arm, careful not to startle it. It landed gracefully on his hand, chirping in delight. It began to sing another tune, this time happier.  
  
He must of sat there for hours. By the time he had remembered why he was out there it was already sunset. Sahitei could hear shouts of his advisors to find him.  
  
ÒArigato, your singing has helped me decide what I need to say to my advisors. Now what should I call you?Ó he asked the little bird.  
  
ÒHekate.Ó  
  
Sahitei was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the harmonious voice. He looked at the tiny bird once more.   
  
ÒYour name is Hekate? If you donÕt mind would you tell me what it means.Ó he requested.  
  
ÒIt has no meaning, Sahitei-san.Ó she answered.   
  
He stared intently at her beautiful brown eyes. Admiring their beauty. They weÕre as rich as the summer soil.  
  
ÒIs it possible?Ó said one of his advisors. ÒI should have never thought it was like that. How common it looks. Seeing so many grand people must have frightened all its colors away.Ó  
  
ÒWhat is this type of bird?Ó the handsome emperor asked.  
  
ÒIt is a Uguisu, your magesty.Ó   
  
ÒA nightingale? Why, I know nothing about it. Is there such a bird in my kingdom, and in my own garden, and I have never heard of it?Ó He looked back at the nightingale finally noticing its colors.  
  
They were gray.  
  
ÒYour highness has never been interested in other birds besides, Suzaku. If you wish, onegai come inside and I will tell you about it.Ó he murmured.  
  
ÒIf you will, please leave me alone for a couple more mintues.Ó His advisor nodded his head bowed and walked away.  
  
ÒOnegai, Sahitei-san-Ó  
  
ÒHotohori.Ó  
  
ÒHotohori,Ó she corrected herself, ÒI was sent here by your guardian, Suzaku.Ó Hotohori became more alert. ÒYou must tell the Suzaku no Miko she must summon him in seven days or less. Otherwise another miko will come into this world and bring the power of light and dark along with her.Ó  
  
The speach hung in in the air as Hotohori let it sink in. ÒI will tell my miko of this news. Arigato, for your help, Tensei.Ó  
  
ÒI am not going anywhere.Ó  
  
ÒNani?Ó he asked.  
  
ÒI am to stay here and watch out for any signs of disturbances on this side of the boarder. There is a green tortise on the north side, a white tiger in the west side, a blue dragon on the, Suzaku has no musume.Ó  
  
ÒTell me who you are,Ó he comanded. Pulling out his sword, he pointed it just above the nightingales throat.  
  
ÒI am the second Seiryuu no musume.Ó in a shower of sapphire sparkling flames, out came a beautiful girl.   
  
What a pretty young lady! Her eyes were as brown as the rich summer soil, her lips were a pink as the budding azalea blossoms, and her skin - her skin was as fair as the snows that dusted the distant peaks of winter snow.  
  
ÒI am diguised as a uguisu to make it seem as though I am just a commom bird singing here in this grand garden.Ó  
  
ÒWhy should Suzaku be so worried if another Miko should come into our world?Ó he asked questionaly.  
  
ÒSuzaku needs to be summoned to greet this young lady. For you see, she is of great importance to the Gods.Ó  
  
ÒAnd if Miaka does not summon Suzaku?Ó  
  
ÒMiaka?Ó  
  
ÒThe Suzaku no Miko.Ó  
  
ÒOh, then if Miaka-san does not then Suzaku will not grant her wishes.Ó  
  
ÒWhy is this Ômiko of such great importance?Ó  
  
ÒI cannot tell you, Hotohori-san,Ó Hekate said sadly, ÒI have given you too much information already.Ó  
  
Hotohori let the information sink in, then heaved a heavy sigh and turned around and headed to his chambers. Another flash of blue light followed and Hotohori turned around to see where Hekate had gone.  
  
He spotted a white cat walking behind him, gracefully avoiding the sharp pebbles along the path way. Kneeling down as best as he could in his many layers of robes, Hekate (in cat form) jumped up on his right sholder.  
  
ÒSo will you be in this form for the rest of your stay?Ó  
  
ÒNope, there will be many others.Ó she said mysterously.  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter done! r&r minna-chan! I hope you liked this chapter! tell me if you think there is anything miss, k?  
  
Hekate.  
  
ps  
I am not putting myself into this story just to let you know, IÕm only using this name for future plans! 


End file.
